


Almost perfect Christmas

by Nofanficnova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SHEITH - Freeform, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: It was the most perfect Christmas they could ask for. It was snowing, but not too much, so they knew it was safe to go for a drive if they needed to do some last minute shopping.There was no more shopping to do, though, not for them. They were prepared for everything.Well, almost everything.





	Almost perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightFury326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury326/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is my Legendary Paladorks Secret Santa for Nightfury, with the prompt ”This almost was mine”
> 
> Beta'd by Lainafantasy, thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy uvu

It was the most perfect Christmas they could ask for. It was snowing, but not too much, so they knew it was safe to go for a drive if they needed to do some last minute shopping.

 

There was no more shopping to do, though, not for them. They were prepared for everything.

 

Well, almost everything.

 

* * *

 

”Hey, Keith,” he calls out from the kitchen. He’s so handsome, with his white hair and the scar on his nose.

 

I head to the doorway, and simply watch him cook, or struggle with cooking, in silence for a while before letting him know I’m there. “Hi, Shiro. Need some help?” I ask.

 

He turns to look at me with a smile, and I return it before walking to him and beginning to help out with the food. It’s always fun to cook together.

 

* * *

 

While eating all the food we have made, we talk about our days and how busy it has been at work because of the holidays, and of course how much fun it has been to get presents for each other, and our family and friends.

 

“I hope your mum liked the gift I got her,” I say, not wanting to admit how stressful it was because of wanting her approval, the right to be with Shiro.

 

“I’m sure she loves it. She loves you. And so do I,” Shiro smiles, making me feel a faint blush on my cheeks.

 

“You smooth fucker.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, we decide to go on a small walk to settle the food so we could still maybe have some dessert afterwards. At first we had planned for a little longer walk, but the cold air makes me cough so much that Shiro almost forces me to turn around in the middle of a street, and is eager to even carry me, but I just laugh and quicken up my pace.

 

He catches me and twirls me around in his arms for a while as I keep laughing, not bothered at all by the feel in my throat or the coughs from my mouth. Shiro kisses my head and puts me down just so he can hug me. I hug back and breathe in his scent, keeping my face against his chest for a while before I slowly let go so I can take his hand and continue the walk back home.

 

* * *

 

The next morning I feel a little lightheaded when I wake up and open my eyes, but it’s alright. I know we can take it easy today. Open presents, eat whatever food is left over from the Christmas meal, and maybe even watch a Christmas movie (or two).

 

Shiro is lying next to me, his eyes still closed, so I sit up just to flop down on top of him. He gasps a chuckle and wraps his arms around me.

 

“Good morning, you cat,” he mumbles and kisses my head. I respond with a meow, making him laugh softly.

 

“Do you want to go open the presents under the tree now?” he asks, and I nod, although I still stubbornly lie on top of him.

 

In the end Shiro decides to just carry me to our living room while I nuzzle and smile against the stubble on his chin.

 

* * *

 

I want Shiro to open my present first. It’s a gift card to a car repair shop. He gives me a little confused look, but then tears up at my explanation.

 

“Even if I’m not always around, you can get help when your crappy car decides to leave you on the road or randomly make your headlights turn on and off,” I tell.

 

“Keith… My car is not crappy,” he chuckles weakly before pulling me into a tight hug, “I never want to use this, you can never leave, alright?”

 

“Alright, alright,” I say as I hug back, “but you do know I never want to leave you?”

 

“I know. I never want to leave you either.”

 

* * *

 

We’re cuddling on the couch that evening, our stomachs full with leftover food, when he tells me he has one more present to give. I look curiously when he falls down from the couch on the floor.

 

Wait.

 

He’s on his knee. I can feel my heart beat faster. He reaches out to his pocket. It’s a ring box.

 

”Keith… You make me the happiest man alive. Every day is a bliss when I’m with you, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” he asks before opening the box. Inside is a beautiful silver ring, the same shade as Shiro's hair in sunlight. I can feel a happy smile on my face as I nod frantically.

 

”Oh, Shiro… I want nothing more from life than to be with you.”

 

Tears fall down on his face as he puts the ring on my finger. It’s so perfect. I stare at the ring for a while before I turn to look at him and kiss him fiercely.

 

A coughing fit ruins the moment. Although Shiro does hold me gently in his arms until it stops, and that's nice. He's so perfect. I hold onto him tightly, or as tightly as I can. My hands are starting to lose their strength, and I decide to close my eyes and simply lean against him. My fiance.

 

“I love you,” I whisper, smiling. I can feel a tear drop from Shiro’s eyes, falling on my hand.

 

I can hear the broken whisper of him saying “I love you, too.”

 

And then I can feel nothing, and hear nothing.

 

* * *

 

It was the most perfect Christmas.

 

Until I died.

 

Shiro held my cold body in his arms for a long time. He’s such a good man. I really wanted to marry him…

 

At least I got to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on Twitter @novoltronnova :3c


End file.
